In the known methods of this type, the camera appliance permanently sends images of the place to be viewed to the control device, during the movements of the field of view of the camera appliance. The user controls these movements according to the image he sees on the screen, but these images often arrive only after a delay because of the latency time between the sending of an image by the camera device and the complete arrival of this image on the control device: this latency phenomenon makes it difficult and tedious to remotely control the movement of the field of view is problematic.
Furthermore, in these known methods, handling errors on the part of the user or the changes of viewpoint that he makes before arriving at the desired viewpoint result in as many movements of the camera appliance when the change of viewpoint is obtained by virtue of a motor drive for this camera appliance: the result of this is unnecessary wear of the mechanism that drives the camera appliance and pointless energy consumption (this latter point is especially important when the camera device operates on batteries).
An example of known method of the abovementioned type is described in the document US-A-2006/256202. In this method, a user can point to a panoramic image of a place to be monitored, of areas for which the user wants to see a sequential scrolling of the images. A camera is then pointed successively to these areas to successively present on the screen real images of these areas.